The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The distribution, or sorting, of selected quantities of very small agricultural, manufactured or produced objects, such as very small seeds, granular products or powder, from a source container to one or more destination containers can be cumbersome, painstakingly tedious, and wrought with human error.
For example, in seed breeding, often select quantities of very small seed, e.g., Arabidopsis seed, must be parsed from a larger quantity of seed, whereafter the parsed seed is analyzed and/or planted for further analysis to identify various attributes of the respective seed, e.g., phenotypic and/or genotypic traits. Typically, the distribution/sorting process is painstakingly performed by hand, which is extremely time consuming and subject to human error.